


Day 17: Sidekick

by CosmoandWanda



Series: AU August [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But why do that, F/F, When it could be gay, could be read platonically, pre-dating, sidekick au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: Chat's down for the count and the fox miraculous has disappeared, but that doesn't stop Alya from becoming Ladybug's sidekick.





	Day 17: Sidekick

Alya sprinted across the rooftops after Ladybug. She could feel her sneakers occasionally losing grip on the dew-slick eaves, but every time she managed to stay upright. 

It had been two months since Chat disappeared. One and a half since a teary-eyed Marinette handed her a familiar black box. One since the box was stolen. Finding out that your best friend was also your longtime celebrity crush was weird, but definitely not as weird as being promoted to full time partner, then down to sidekick in what felt like a matter of days. 

She knew that in battle, Alya-the-civilian was a liability to Ladybug. That was why she had asked, practically begged, for dual patrols. 

“It would be good training! We get to practice working together with our limitations! It’ll be funny when Nino sees me on a roof!”

Eventually Marinette caved. She was lonely, Alya knew, without Chat. His disappearance was first curious, then frustrating, then horrifying after Master Fu revealed he could no longer feel like black cat miraculous. The only breakthrough they had was when Alya’s miraculous got nabbed, and Fu said the dormancy felt the same for both: forced. 

Because Alya was unharmed in the capture of her Miraculous, Ladybug had renewed hope in finding the civilian she so ardently cared for. She was also pissed as all hell that the miraculous was stolen right under their noses- they had been out for lunch with Nino and Adrien, and by the time they had returned to class Alya’s necklace was no longer around her neck. 

“Okay Al, I want you to try jumping from this roof to the next and then I think we’re pretty much done with patrol,” Ladybug said, turning towards her friend.  
Alya nodded and grinned, taking a few steps back before making a running leap at the building Ladybug had pointed at. The moments in between solid surfaces were exhilarating, she could feel her heart pounding against her ribs as her lungs filled with the chilly night air. They were exhilarating, but nothing could compare to the solid landing of knees bent and feet grounded on the next target. 

“Did you see that?” Alya squealed. “That was the best jump I’ve ever done! I didn’t fall, I didn’t lock my legs, and you didn’t have to stop me from plummeting to my death!”

“That was perfect!” Ladybug laughed, picking up with taller girl and spinning her. “You’ve been doing so great!!”

Alya clung to her friend, glad that her blush was hidden from sight. 

“Am I the best sidekick or what,” she said, still giggling. 

Ladybug set her down, moving her hands to grip Alya’s shoulders. The smile that was stretched across Ladybug’s face was bright and honest, a sight to rival to the Eiffel Tower at night. 

“You are the best,” she said softly, “sidekick or anything.”

The past weeks had been a whirlwind of torment for the both of them, but on that roof, of that night, everything finally felt calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Loves Alyanette  
> Also me: Hasn't written an Alyanette drabble for august
> 
> SO I FIXED IT AND WROTE ONE.


End file.
